Just Cause 3 Wishlist - Archive 4
This article contains a list of wishes about what the people want to see in Just Cause 3. How to post a wish? *All new wishes should be posted at the bottom of the page. *When posting your wish, use "heading 3" for your title, or type to the beginning and end of your title. *You may put your signature to the end of your wish. This is done by typing the 4 wavy lines: ~~~~ *'Note that this article is not the place to post news about Just Cause 3. That's what the Just Cause 3 News article is for.'**http://www.wikia.com/Wikia **Start a wiki ***Video Games ***Entertainment ***Lifestyle **Log inUsernamePasswordForgot your password? Stay logged inOrConnect **Sign up http://justcause.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Editing =Just Cause 3 Wishlist= Need help editing?Notifications The list Safehouses This is a spy/saboteur game, so buying secet safehouses in several parts of the country would make sense. Eventually there could be as many safehouses as there are in Just Cause (1). See Just Cause Safehouses. The safehouses should also have garages. GMRE 11:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Stealth It should be possible to sneak up on the enemy. There should even be some sidemissions about using stealth, as opposed to the current "one man army" style of getting things done. GMRE 11:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Repair This idea is almost the same as garages and its just adding to it, but if you should be able to use a garage then you should be able to repair a car and change colors , wheel types etc. So we would still have vehicle upgrades but you would also be able to change and add to the car with additions each level when you unlock them with vehicle parts. (Bob34236 17:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Weapon Unlocks You should be able to unlock attachments along with the weapon parts . So it would increase damage and accuracy and all that still and be able to use attachments (Bob34236 17:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Wingsuit Maybe they should add a wingsuit to glide or that flying wing thing the swedish guy uesd but you had to unfold it before you flew and had to jump off a object with considerable heighth and a overheating limit but having it be like 7 times higher then the parachute (Bob34236 17:53, February 11, 2012 (UTC)) ---- Helicopter handling The helicopters should be able to turn faster. I mean when the helicopter is hovering, it should be able to rotate its whole body faster than it currently can. GMRE 18:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ground-vehicle handling The Just Cause 2 car handling is terrible. The weight center is set to where the front wheels are. This is about right for small cars, but the trouble is that all ground vehicles are programmed this way and it's terrible for all larger vehicles. The larger vehicles should be 10 times more powerful. A truck like the Fengding EC14FD2 should have no trouble driving up a 45% hill, spinning all its wheels, but for some reason all the larger vehicles have very weak engines. They're heavy enough to do damage by ramming, but that's a completely different thing. GMRE 18:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Unlock the camera It's very inconvenient how the camera becomes locked when a vehicle is falling sometimes, or when you're using the Grappler. Conveniently the PC version has a mod that unlocks it. GMRE 18:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Online Gaming Having a similar style online gameplay to Habbo Hotel, where you can chat to other online players and interact with them. RedbullF1 18:54, February 11 2012 (GMT) ---- Individual Property Everyone has their own individual house. Players can have their own garages and can even buy furniture for their property. RedbullF1 18:58, February 11 2012 (GMT) ---- Heat While it is expected for a communist military to shoot at anybody who is on military property without authorization, the fact that they immediately pursue you if you are even spotted in a military vehicle is quite absurd, and I would like to see it gone in Just Cause 3. It's not like they're actively scanning every single vehicle to see if Rico is driving. Also, even after a faction has taken over a military base, there is still military presence there If you've truly taken over a fortress there should be no enemy presence there. Nor should you be at risk for gaining heat (yellow exclamation icon). This is a major problem that absolutely needs to be fixed if the next game includes fortress takeovers. Finally, even if one of the factions have commandeered a fortress, you should not need to destroy things inside the base to further completion of the game. If you are a rebel faction, are you going to tell Rico to destroy that huge silo full of fuel or are you going to use it for yourself? On a side note, vehicle handling does need to be improved, over 60mph it's like driving drunk, and voice acting was one of the biggest downfalls of Just Cause 2 and needs to be improved. StickSh1ft 22:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Looks and level of detail Pictures here inside this randon and funny picture blog. GMRE 19:53, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ideas by 65.23.63.79 submarines, or other cool underwater vehicles, and also, underwater creatures, and a way to kill them of course the map is one of the best parts so make it cooler and bigger, and put in more easter eggs and cool things like caves more cool weapons and cars, creative stuff like jetpacks, make the game crazy in between Saints Row the Third and Skyrim Dont do an online, the game was great without one because it may take away from the main game which is so great make upgrades for the grappling hook so eventually it can shoot extremely far Be able to keep cool cars and and other vehicles in your own garage, also be able to build houses any where on the map and choose which one you want to respawn at make the map more alive with things like tigers in the jungles, snakes in the desert, mountain lions in the mountains, and even pigeons on roof tops in the cities MORE COOL EASTER EGGS!!!. ---- Ideas by 99.147.136.205 One of the major new cool upgrades would be to set it to a bigger map, and addd new skins to use and unlock like the just cause 2 mods, except you don't have to mod it. you should also make first person shooter an option in the game. one of the major things would be is to put everyone that is playing on one map on the game, so you can play the aweosome freeroam multiplayer game. just think about it you and your friend on one map in the game in one car shooting down othe police officers or players. ---- Tracked vehicles There should be tanks with actual tacks. See the tanks in Saints Row 3 to get ideas. Right now the only traced vehicle in the Just Cause game series is the Scando Track Loader Extreme and that's not a real tacked vehicle, because you can see the little hidden wheels if you turn sharply enough. GMRE 17:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- No more hacking Remember the all the hacking? It becomes REALLY difficult on the last game difficulty level by the time most missions are done. That's some kind of billshit. Not fun at all. GMRE 17:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Ideas by Andre Rodriguez *Enterable safe houses, with garages to save vehicles in. *More enterable buildings. *You should be able to be extracted to a different location on the map in a vehicle. *Better vehicle handling. *More realistic graphics. *There should be a thing under options to turn on/off breakable grapples. So if you turn it off, you can tether whatever and as many objects as you want to without the grapple ever breaking. (Cause it would be awesome to grapple like 20 military soldiers to a helicopter, then fly off with them.) *You should be able to order ANY vehicle in the game from the Black Market, like civilian or military vehicles. *There should definitely be an online mode, with free-roam, and multiplayer missions. You should be able to turn off the military in online modes too. *Airplanes should land at the airports as well as take off from them. *Military airplanes should pursue and shoot at the player when they are flying a plane with a heat level. 2 PLAYER ---- Ideas by Leeroy, can I have Chicken? The best idea I can think of is being able to bring in a second player. Storming bases would be much easier. Plus, the new 'US friendly president' that Sheldon mentions should be evil. And they need to put chickens in game for you to kick about. ---- Ideas by B3njy93 Here's what I think would be good (either previously thought of, or thought of just now)... Safehouses: *Bring back safehouses; garages, weapons, ammo pile and first aid box included *Take cover inside safehouses, in order to heal or lose heat *Ability to keep helicopters and boats *Far Cry 2 style weapon selection (available weapons mounted on the walls), so that you only have to pay for weapons in the field Weapons: *Introduce a flamethrower... heavy weapon style, like the minigun *Bring back the idea of having an underpowered weapon with unlimited ammo (for emergencies) *Silenced weapons, but that actually make a difference to gameplay *A crossbow that can pin enemies to walls, and maybe one that has explosive bolts *Some sort of incendiary grenade Vehicles: *Minisubs (as was promised on the back of the first game!) *A space shuttle Easter Egg (for fun) Black Market: *The capability to call in an Agency version of any vehicle within reason via heavy drop (no busses, utility vehicles, big planes, big boats or low performance vehicles) *Call in heavy weapons like the minigun (and flamethrower) via heavy drop *Upgrade vehicle weapons the way you want; choose from rocket launchers, machineguns, autocannons, ect... maybe even a flamethrower? *Call in some sort of air strike to saturate an area *Call in a heavy drop for any vehicle sored at a safehouse, again, within reason *Equipment like the parachute thrusters (to return) and scuba gear, so you could breathe underwater Gameplay: *Some sort of cover system, to reduce the frequency of those infuriating moments when you realised you weren't watching your health bar *Crouching when moving, to move stealthily or to stay in cover *Enemies take less time to lose interest in you *A brief chance to escape between suspiscion and hitting heat level 1 *Outfits that are unlocked through challenges *Return of ranks within a faction World: *Working train tracks and train stations *Airports work like real airports *Working docks, with passengers, and working cranes *In the most urban areas, have pedestrianised areas full of people *A few animals running, flying or swimming around Online: *A free roam online mode (but a seperate mode, so you can still play single player without any issues) *Not too many players; too many would result in complete, irritating chaos *A mix of cooperative and competative missions, challenges and races *Ability to challenge other players on the spot *Personalised characters. These are some of the things I would like to see in Just Cause 3. Personally, I don't want it to turn into a simulator, I think it would slow the pace down too much, so I've tried to keep these ideas away from the features of simulator games as much as I could. ---- Ideas by BEGEHWW Create Factions online with your friends to cause chaos TOGETHER! Perhaps you could have a faction storyline where you have to be part of a countries military which aid getting chaos in return for helping the military. Now I DO NOT MEAN killing civilians and the like. But destroying some secondary target via Air, Land and Sea. Now can you also upgrade the Naval vessels as with maxium ship being a torpedo boat it isnt that exciting. You could also have an online mode where you and other people can join forces and cause chaos around the country. You should also be able to start your own faction movement with other members online this would make it more exciting and more unpredictable. It would also be good have a maximum number of online factions per map eitherwise it would get too overcrowded as someone mentioned before and also limit the amount of people in each factor to say between 10-25 (this depending on the size of the map, amount of memory and so on) Also add a few more weapons, veichles (Air and Sea preferably) and new costumes. Hoevever please, please DONT make it like Saints Row the Third because tht would make it unrealistic. Finally could you possibly add the use of Skis? As in JC2 I really wanted to ski down the ski resort in the panau mountains. BEGEHWW 21:02UTC ---- Ideas by Ginger-midget 11:29, May 24, 2012 (UTC). *Animals and hunting *Looting bodies *MW2 style weapon customization *be able to shoot while free falling *Tanks and VTOL jets *Smoother driving controls *Upgraded on foot combat controls (cover system, aiming, grenade throwing, etc...) *More activities * Co-op and online multiplayer modes (kind of like Red Dead's multiplayer) Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3